magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Prinzessin Lillifee
Plot Princess Lillifee’s biggest wish is to turn the fairyland Pinkovia into the most beautiful land in the world, a land in which all can live happily. However the task at hand isn’t as easy as it seems. In each episode Lillifee learns that magic and beauty alone aren’t always enough to create peace and harmony. As a princess it’s her duty to apply her noble attributes for the good of her subjects: Optimism, inventiveness, courage, strength of purpose and having a good heart. 'Episode List' Movies 'First Movie: Prinzessin Lillifee' English Title: Princess Lillifee Airdate: March 26, 2009 In the enchanted kingdom of Pinkovia the fairy Princess Lillifee rules with a magic hand, creating beauty and spreading goodwill wherever she goes. Together with her best friend, Pupsi the pig, she flies throughout her realm, leaving behind a magical trail: clouds of pink butterflies and sparkling stars! She soon discovers that not all Pinkovians are happy. They complain about the recklessness and destructive rivalry between the fairies Snowflake, Flicker and Mistral, and, yes, even about low-flying Pupsi's knack for crashing into market stalls or chicken coops. If things don't change, the Farmer Pixies, the Fisher Elves and the Mermaids will leave the enchanted kingdom! Naturally, this makes Lillifee very sad. But with the help of her friends Pupsi, Basil the hedgehog and Carlos the frog, Lillifee finds a way to restore peace among the fairies and harmony in her magical realm! 'Second Movie: Prinzessin Lillifee und das kleine Einhorn' English Title: Princess Lillifee and the Little Unicorn Airdate: September 1, 2011 In Pinkovia, Princess Lillifee and her friends are enjoying a beautiful summer. One night, however, the unicorn Rosalie appears to Lillifee in a dream and urgently asks for her help; she needs Lillifee to look after her baby Lucy. When Lillifee awakes, she discovers that Lucy has magically stepped out of her dream and is now sitting on her bed, fresh as a daisy. But what has happened to Rosalie? Lillifee decides to bring Lucy back to her mother. In order to find Rosalie, she sets off with the unicorn baby and her friends to the neighboring country Bluetopia. Upon their arrival, they are shocked to discover that the land has been cast under a dreadful spell! Although it’s the middle of summer, it is frosty and cold, and everything is covered with ice and snow. Lillifee quickly finds out who is responsible for the disaster: Steel, the winter prince of Bluetopia. Jealous of his twin brother, the summer prince, he has frozen the country in a deep winter sleep. The enchanted ice can only be melted by the unicorns’ magical powers. Steel, of course, wants to prevent this at all costs. So he has kidnapped Lucy’s parents and imprisoned them in impenetrable ice. Lucy is now Bluetopia’s only hope. Steel has the baby unicorn searched for all over the country, and finds her with Lillifee. The fairy princess manages to flee at the last moment, but now she must act quickly. Lillifee can only free Bluetopia from the evil curse with Lucy’s help… Category:Cartoon Category:German Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Prinzessin Lillifee Page